


aisle 4

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [35]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, rock paper scissors, why isn't rock paper scissors a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Hansol and Seungkwan go shopping.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sonnets of fluff [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 22





	aisle 4

“But we always buy Coco Pops!”

“Exactly,” Hansol said going to pick up the cereal box only to be stopped by Seungkwan’s hand, “because I’m the only one who eats cereal in our house and I like Coco Pops!”

“The reason why I don’t eat cereal is that we never have the cereal I want,” Seungkwan retorted letting go of Hansol’s hand and looking at his boyfriend with a fierceness in his eyes.

“Okay then,” Hansol sighed, turning to face Seungkwan, “let’s do Rock Paper Scissors and whoever wins gets to choose.”

“Okay then.”

They both got into position, but before Seungkwan could even paper, Hansol had a hand on the elder’s neck and was kissing him in the middle of the cereal aisle. 

After he pulled away, Seungkwan stood there dumbfounded and when he came to his senses, Hansol was already at the end of the aisle holding a box of Coco Pops and the trolley.

“I win!” exclaimed the younger with a gleeful smile.

Shaking his head, Seungkwan remembered the reason why he never got his way.

He was too whipped.


End file.
